


Buttercream

by naegi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, It goes how you'd expect, M/M, Ouma likes flustering his boyfriend, Saihara puts up with him more because it's his birthday, Saiouma Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegi/pseuds/naegi
Summary: As he lifted the second bite up to his boyfriend’s face, he felt his lower arm grabbed and pulled to a stop. He tilted his head at the other boy, confusion spread across his face.“Ehhh...I changed my mind! This is boring!” Shuuichi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.Kokichi proceeded to pull the fork out of his hand, and turn it right towards Shuuichi’s mouth.“Say ‘Ahhh~’, Saihara-chan!”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: SaiOuma Week 2020





	Buttercream

“Thank you.” Shuuichi smiled up at Kirumi after she handed him the slice of cake she had just cut for him. He still wasn’t totally used to her formalities, but he was getting better at it. She nodded her head acknowledgingly at him with a smile before moving on to the boy across from him, who Shuuichi noted she seemed to cut an unproportionally large slice for given her expertise at cutting everything equally. He smiled, but pretended not to notice.

Given Kokichi’s...imperfect relationship with most of their class, he was surprised all of them were here. Even Kaito and Maki had begrudgingly shown up, though it was very obviously only for Shuuichi’s sake. It was still a sign of something, though. They weren’t completely counting him out anymore. Kokichi was winning them over, slightly, slowly.

He was pulled out of his deliberation by a surprising comment from the boy across from him.

“Hey, Saihara-chan, I think I know what I want as a gift.” 

“...Huh?” Shuuichi was naturally taken aback “I already gave you your gift.”

That was true. One of the four gifts he’d just unwrapped (the other three being from Gonta, who’s very kind gift of a cage full of friends had been promptly placed outside the room, Amami, who had handmade him some very nice jewelry, and Miu, who had gotten him...some kind of machine, alright) had been that damn water gun Shuuichi was positive he’d regret giving him soon enough. But the smile on his face was worth it. Probably.

“Eh? Are you dense? I’m the Supreme Leader of the entire world, don’t you remember? One measly present isn’t nearly enough. The usual quota to keep from being beheaded is five gifts minimum, with a total value of twenty-thousand yen. You should feel lucky I’m only asking for one more!” Kokichi was obviously not letting up, not that it really mattered.

“...Fine, what do you want?” Shuuichi’s tone seemed exasperated, but they were both well aware he was faking that. He was always going to give in. He was curious what Kokichi was planning, as was the result of seemingly all their interactions, and it certainly wasn’t like him to leave a mystery alone. Especially when it had to do with his boyfriend.

Kokichi opened his mouth in a yawn before pointing directly at it “I’m exhausted. Feed me!”

“Wha-, Wh-, Uh-” Shuuichi sputtered, taken aback. His face immediately flared up at the suggestion before he quickly glanced around the room “Ouma-kun, everyone in our class is here, I’m not going to-”

“ **_Waaahh_ ** ~! Saihara-chan, my arms are so tired from unwrapping all those presents, they’re gonna fall off if I move them even a centimeter! A centimeter! Do you want to be responsible for that!?” Kokichi waved his poor, fragile, exhausted-from-unwrapping-four-presents arms in the air rapidly for emphasis before bursting into (totally truthful) tears “Owww! It huuuurts! Saihara-chan is so mean to me! And on my birthday, too!”

His ear-piercing wails caught the attention of the other students in the cafeteria immediately, particularly several who looked about five seconds away from throttling him if he didn’t shut up, birthday etiquette be damned. Shuuichi cringed under their glares before grabbing Kokichi by the shoulders, who momentarily quieted but looked very prepared to go back to screeching if Shuuichi wasn’t about to say exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Fine. But only if you stay quiet.” Shuuichi wasn’t sure if he could take teasing on top of the already flustering situation, his heart might give out.

“Me? Quiet?” Kokichi pointed to himself before tilting his head inquisitively “I’m always quiet, Saihara-chan! I’m our designated quiet kid! I never answer questions in class!”

Well, that was technically true. He didn’t  _ answer  _ questions in class, he’d use them as a jumping off point for completely absurd, unrelated tangents. Like the time he raised his hand for a question on algebraic functions and ended up wasting the rest of class time rebuffing the teacher to keep telling his totally true story about how he took control of the martiniquan government through pastry bribes (the most absurd part of that story, by the way, was the idea that Kokichi has any idea how to work an oven).

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a frustrated huff from the boy across from him, who proceeded to point impatiently at his mouth.

Shuuichi grabbed the fork by the plate and delicately scooped up some of the cake. As he lifted it up to his boyfriend’s mouth, he focused on the engraving of the handle, making out every little detail, hoping focusing on cool metal would make the smug grin on the other boy’s face stop making his cheeks burn quite so hot.

Nobody in the room was paying them any mind, and Shuuichi was aware of that. That was never actually his concern. This wasn’t abnormal for them. It was that damn smirk Kokichi pulled whenever he made him blush.

He gathered his nerves as Kokichi finally closed his mouth around the first bite and made a soft “mhm”, but didn’t actually speak, as he had kind-of promised.

He was very, very cute. Shuuichi’s heart was beating very, very hard.

As he lifted the second bite up to his boyfriend’s face, he felt his lower arm grabbed and pulled to a stop. He tilted his head at the other boy, confusion spread across his face.

“Ehhh...I changed my mind! This is boring!” Shuuichi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

Kokichi proceeded to pull the fork out of his hand, and turn it right towards Shuuichi’s mouth.

“Say ‘Ahhh~’, Saihara-chan!”

Shuuichi felt his entire face explode with heat. Kokichi’s grin would be absolutely infuriating if he didn’t still somehow find it so unbelievably endearing.

“Wh-what? What?”

“Bzzt! I said, say ‘Ahhh~’, not ‘What?’, try again!” Kokichi snickered as he poked at Saihara’s face a bit, getting frosting on his cheeks “Don’t tell me, are you getting nervous over an indirect kiss? We’ve kissed  _ directly  _ plenty of times.”

That was true, yes, but kissing your boyfriend and being hand fed by your boyfriend in a room full of people were two very different experiences.

Kokichi, meanwhile, is having the time of his life. Normally, Shuuichi would never let him mess with him this much. And he loved that about him, really. Someone who puts up with his shit all the time would be insufferably boring.

But Shuuichi’s flushed, nervous face is also the cutest thing he’s ever seen. As is every other one of his faces, to be fair. Even his cool, handsome moments were cute too, somehow. His boyfriend is absolutely, undoubtedly, the most adorable person to ever exist.

Shuuichi eventually glances away before opening his mouth, making a soft “A-ahhh…”. Kokichi really thinks he’s gonna die as he tries to keep his confident face on.

This counted as a billion, gazillion presents.

**Author's Note:**

> [slides this under the saiouma week door] its not the 22nd if i didnt go to sleep yet.  
> ok but actually some personal stuff got in the way of me uploading this quite on time, and also i got carried away with [this](https://twitter.com/sairiamachi/status/1274900972427530240), so please forgive me orz. it's barely past midnight it's fiiiiine.


End file.
